Units
Units in World Conqueror 3 are used to combat other country's units in order to capture land, strategic resources and objectives such as cities. Commanders may initially be applied to units or the player to apply his/her own commander on any unit to increase the unit's health, damage, traits and mobility. The unit may also be promoted by the use of battle ( Experience when fighting ), shown by an "arrow" which stacks when increasing the level, with the exception of the maximum level being level 6 represented by a star. Each type of unit has its advantages / disadvantages subjected towards costs and fighting capabilities. The units below are the various types of units in the game currently. All unit stats are in the ArmySettings.json file in the apk file. Infantry The weakest class out of them all, Infantry specialize in low cost and expend-ability, and should therefore be primarily used as either cheap reinforcements or for para-trooping into key locations. Infantry should never be used as your primary strength as only a few tanks/armored cars can ravage a large platoon. Armoured Units Serving as the vehicles in the game, Armored units can sustain heavy firepower and survive for rounds. These units have better mobility than other unit types and they will make up most of your army. But a drawback is that there mobility can be slowed down by terrain such as mountains, that can slow these units down by up to 20% Tank Inspiration Each tank design used by each country in the game are inspired by real tanks produced during the Second World War and during the Cold War. Germany, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Finland and Thailand * Armored Car: Sd. Kfz. 221 * Tank: Panzer V "Panther" * Heavy Tank: Panzer VI "Tiger I" * Super Tank: Panzer VIII "Maus" Italy * Armored Car: Autoblinda 41 * Tank: Carro Armato M15/42 * Heavy tank: Carro Armato P26/40 * Super Tank: Carro Armato P30/43 Japan * Armored Car: Type 93 Armored Car * Tank: Type 4 Ke-Nu * Heavy Tank: Type 5 Chi-Ri * Super Tank: O-I United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, and India * Armored Car: Rolls-Royce Armored Car * Tank: A15 Crusader * Heavy Tank: A22 Churchill Mk. IV * Super Tank: A39 Tortoise Super Heavy France * Armored Car: Panhard 178 * Tank: Char B1 bis * Heavy Tank: ARL 44 * Super Tank: FCM F1 Soviet Union, Mongolia, PRC, North Korea, Cuba, and Yugoslavia * Armored Car: BA-20 Armored Car * Tank: T-26 * Heavy Tank: IS-2 * Super Tank: KV-5 United States, ROC, South Korea * Armored Car: M3A1 Scout Car * Tank: M4 Sherman * Heavy Tank: M26 Pershing * Super Tank: T28/T95 Super Heavy Latin America, Egypt, Middle East and the rest of Europe * Armored Car: Landsverk L180 * Tank: 7TP * Heavy Tank: Stridsvagn M/31 * Super Tank: (Unconfirmable, the tank looks both like the T14 and the B1) Artillery Artillery units are the damage dealers, at the disadvantage of low health. It should keep a distance away from the enemy with the exception of the battalion artillery. Artillery also has a bigger damage range. Artillery is also the best troop to use against the Aliens. Artillery Inspiration Each artillery design used by each country in the game are inspired by real artillery produced during the Second World War and during the Cold War. Germany, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Finland and Thailand *Battalion Artillery: 10.5 cm leFH 18 *Field Artillery: 15 cm sFH 18 *Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42 Italy *Battalion Artillery: Obice 149/13 modello 14 *Field Artillery: Obice da 75/18 modello 34 *Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42 Japan *Battalion Artillery: Type 38 75 mm field gun *Field Artillery: Type 92 10 cm Cannon *Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42 United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, and India *Battalion Artillery: Ordnance QF 25-pounder *Field Artillery: Ordnance QF 17-pounder *Rocket Artillery: T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) France *Battalion Artillery: Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider *Field Artillery: Canon de 155 mm GPF *Rocket Artillery: M4A1 Sherman with T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) Soviet Union, Mongolia, PRC, North Korea, Cuba, and Yugoslavia *Battalion Artillery: 152 mm howitzer M1909/30 *Field Artillery: 76 mm divisional gun M1942 (ZiS-3) *Rocket Artillery: BM-13 Katyusha United States, ROC, and South Korea *Battalion Artillery: M114 155 mm howitzer *Field Artillery: 155 mm (M2) Long Tom *Rocket Artillery: M4A1 Sherman with T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) Latin America, the Middle East and the rest of Europe *Battalion Artillery: M1941 (82-PM-41) Battalion Field Mortar *Field Artillery: 160 mm M1943 (MT-13) Mortar *Rocket Artillery: RM-51 Navy Naval units are specialized in water combat. Submarine Submarines are the cheapest units to build. They inflict huge damage on capital ships (Carriers & Battleships). They are also one of the best naval unit that is suited for the job of destroying ground units on water. They however, are the only unit that cannot attack anything on land. Requirement: Level I Shipyard Destroyer They are the fastest surface vessel available in the game. They deal 25% less damage against ground units & deal 50% more damage to fortress units. They are best used for clearing coastal fortifications and sub hunting. Requirement: Level I Shipyard Battleship Skipping cruisers, the game showcases battleships. Battleships are essentially a bigger version of the destroyer, with a higher health, an extra range of attack and an anti-air gun to defend against air attacks(for some reason they are more powerful than destroyers). The downside is it's slower than destroyers, and receives a huge amount of damage from submarines. Requirement: Level II Shipyard Aircraft Carrier The best naval unit of the game, it is best described as a mobile airbase. It inflicts damage using air units, and counterattacks units attacking it within a range of 1 with naval guns equipped on it. They however, are not equipped with anti-air guns. The only type of air strike they can send is the bomber. With a starting air attack range of 6, a large amount of them (10+) can easily destroy cities and armies within rounds. The downside is that submarines can deal 200% more damage to carriers. Requirement: Level III Shipyard Air Support Air Support will deal damage to enemies in range of the Airfield... for a cost. Air attacks can be upgraded to have greater range at Technologies in the Headquarters, and the Paratrooper, a specialized unit, can be upgraded to deploy higher-level infantry. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Fortress Fortress allows the player to place a permanent unit on a land they own. They can only be leveled up through Technologies. They can't move. Cities are also fortress units, but they can't be built. Anything that does extra damage to fortress units can also do extra damage to cities. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are nuclear bombs that deals devastating damage to a specified target. All bombs has a damage dealing of 400 damage(if level one) on ground zero, which is the target. There are several factors that can effect the amount of damage dealt to the ground zero: #Commanders with Shelter Ability (If the ground zero is the commander) #Commanders with Air Force Ability (If the attack is launched by the commander) #Amount of health on a city (Also reduces amount of damage a unit in it receives) #Type and level of anti-air weaponry used (To defend the ground zero) Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Missiles Missiles have a long range. They are the most accurate weapons. Only anti-air missiles can retaliate them. They are also able to carry nuclear bombs. There are three kinds of missiles and all of them are ballistic missiles. They require launch pads which are not divided in levels. You have access to them just by unlocking in headquarters. SRB Missile They are the cheapest missiles. Cost : 120 gold 60 steel Damage : high (60-70) Range: 12 MRB Missile They are moderately priced. Cost : 210 gold 120 steel Damage : slightly higher than SRB Missile (75-85) Range: 16. LRB Missile They are the most expensive Missile. Cost : 240 gold 150 steel Damage : very high (90-100) Range: 20. Alien Units You can't build alien units anywhere or any time. They are only your enemy. There are two types of aliens, and one alien building, which have no visible names for them. Each of them have different abilities, and different ways to beat them. Xeno Destroyer HP: 300 Advantages *Easy to kill with field artillery because it has little resistance *Very "Dumb" as it will sit and guard an oil well or tiny town. Disadvantages *When it defeats an enemy or destroys the city hp, it can attack again *Isn't affected by terrain How to kill it? The easiest way to kill it is by sending a 1-3 field artillery to kill it (unless it has a rank of 5 or 6, then you would need more) Xeno Battleship HP: 300 Advantages *Can only attack once, which means if it destroys a troop in a city, it cannot take the city Disadvantages *-igher damage output than Xeno Destroyer *-Higher health than Xeno Destroyer and a higher damage resistance *-Isn't affected by the terrain of the land/ocean Xeno Fortress HP: 900 Advantages *Will target a city above everything else, so you can put a unit in a city close by and attack the tower with a rocket artillery(for no recoil), and it will target the unit in the city, not your rocket artillery *Cannot attack again after destroying a unit Disadvantages *-Super high damage output, which can destroy many units instantly. *-Range of 3 units. *It can survive 2 nukes. *It is NOT a fortress unit and won't take extra damage from units that deal extra damage to fortress units. Category:Units